


I don't hate you

by sin_show_00



Series: Thomally OneShot's [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Some smut not a lot, stuff and things, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_show_00/pseuds/sin_show_00
Summary: Gally and Thomas think's that the other hates them. But they dont they love each other so Minho and Newt lock them some where and make them fight it out or what ever
Relationships: Gally/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Thomally OneShot's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126748
Kudos: 5





	I don't hate you

"This is all your fault" Gally mumbles to Thomas who is sitting on the table pouting like a child. Ever since they got on to the island he and gally got back into how they were in the maze.

They yell fight scarem. They just hate each other, no that is wrong they hate the feeling that they get when they are around each other. Thomas hates them because he should hate Gally. He killed Chuck, he tried to kill him, he should hate Gally but no. his heart was like that's the one i want. I want that one. And he hates it because he knows that Gally will never feel the same way about Thomas.

Gally on the other hand hates it because he is scared. He is able to block out all of his feelings but he can't on this one. He loves Thomes. He loved him since he was that scared little greenie in the box. His heart melted when he saw him like that.

But later to find out that Newt and him started to hook up and date, so Gally loved him from afar. He has kept Thomas safe in the dark. What hurt Gally the most is seeing him with Newt and how happy he was and is he told Newt he loves Thomas he would leave Thomas and he would have been Gallys. But he never did that.

When Newt died Thomas was never the same. He was hurt and broken. He got upset more he would pick fights with Gally so he could feel something again and that's what scares Gally the most. That Thomas is too far gone. The happy loving kind trusting never leaves anyone behind Thomas is not there anymore.

The only reason why they are in this shack and are not allowed out is bacues Minho and Frypan were done with all the fighting they put them in there and they are not allowed to come out when they can stay in a room without fighting.

"My fault you punched me first" Thomas snaps back looking at the taller man sitting on the bed across the room from him. Gally has to stop the smirk that wants to come on his lips. He is finding Thomas really cute right now.

He is trying to make himself look tough with his fluffy brown hair messed up and is still pouting.

"You pissed me off" Gally snaps back. No that's not true well maybe a little. Thomas was hitting Galley head over and over again and it ended up with Gally on top of him and holding his shirt up Gallys face really close to his. The look on Thomas' face was daring him to kiss him but he didn't.

Gally looks at Thomas "and it's not my fault you punched me" Thomas yells at him, making Gally growl lowy making Thomas shiver. "It's not my fault that you hate me so watch yourself greenie, you don't want to relive that i can beat your ass" Gally says in a low voice that makes Thomas shiver again.

"What?" Thomas asked Gally, a little surprised. Gally thinks he hates him. I mean he hasn't shown anything to make him think otherwise. Gally cuckles and runs his hands and throws his short hair. "You don't need to fake it. I know that you hate me. I hate me to" he says, breaking character then stopping himself from saying more.

It's true Gally hates himself for what he did to Chuck. He killed someone who was like a little brother to him. When he killed him he felt a piece of him go with him.

Thomas looks at him with wide eyes. Gally the closed up ass hole who won't let anyone in. Newt was his only best friend in the maze.

He doesn't let any kind of emotion show. The ass hole who has no heart. "Is he trying to open up to Thomas? "I don't hate you Gally," Thomas says calmly to him. Gally looks up at Thomas. "Yes you do" Gally yells at him making Thomas jump.

Gally looks like he is going to cry and that makes Thomas' heart hurt. Thomas scoffs and rolls his eyes. "No i dont Gal-" "I FUCKING KILLED CHUCK THOMAS AND YOU DONT HATE ME EVERY ONE ELES DOSE AND IF YOU DONT HATE ME THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU" Gally cut him off yelling at him.angery.

Thomas is scared of Gally like this, the anger and rage that he doesn't show a lot. That's what saves Thomas is all that is being kept inside and one day it will blow up in his face. Gally sighs at Thomas and looks at the ground.

Should he tell him why, should he tell him what has happened to him in the past.

"I killed him because I wanted to kill you." Gally says fighting back the tears. "I wanted to kill you because you were going to leave me greenie and I was scared. I hated that feeling when you let the maze. My heart wanted to go with you but my mind said stay. I hated that i wouldn't know if you were alive or dead if you left." so tears fall from his green eyes.

"Because you made me fall for Greenie. And I feel hard. That's what scared me the most because I have never felt the kind of feeling Ben broke up with a couple of days before you showed up. It turns out he never really loved me in the first place and was with Minho who didn't know that me and Ben were together because I kept it quiet. He made up a stupid thing to say so that i would belive him and i did he said 'love in this world in this time is dangersit'. I believe him. Love will kill you there is no place for it here.

"I know that you and Newt got together so i didn't make a move or say anything. Because Newt was happy for the first time in a long time. I didn't want to take that from him. So I picked the roll of the big ass hole who dosent have a heart. Which worded a lot better than being the kind one trust me.

"But by doing that I kept you safe. Safe for everything in the maze. But you leave and go out there. I didn't know what was out there. I didn't know what to do to keep you safe. And that saved me. And I don't have feelings. I can't handle them so I put them in a box and hope they go away but it didn't." Gally looks up at Thomas.

"If I could trade my life for his, I would. I would die to save him Thomas. I hate myself for what I did and me and my feelings don't mix well" Gally says looking at Thomas who is just staring at him.

Why is Gally telling him this? Why is Gally opening up like this to him? Does he really care about Thomas and wants someone to talk to about what's going on. Beauces Thomas has seen people go out of their way to not talk to Gally to not even walk past him.

That's sad if Thomas thinks about it. The only people who talk to him like a human are Minho and Frypan and the person he cares about is picking fights with him.

"Why are you telling me this?'' Thomas asked Gally, who was looking into Thomas' eyes. "I Just-..... i want-...." Gally goes running his fingers, his hair looking at the ground again, "I love you Thomas. I always have, always will" Gally says not looking at Thomas face is red and he is quite.

Thomas is staring at him with his mouth open. Gally the ass hole who dosent show his feelings. Not only is he opening up he is crying and telling Thomas he loves him. Thomas' heart is going fast and he is smiling. He loves him. Gally loves me, he thinks. "You know what, just forget I said anything, '' Gally says, getting up and walking to the door to walk out.

"Fuck it" Thomas mumbles befor getting walking over to Gally pulling him bown by the neck and kissing him. Gally freezes when Thomas lips his. Thomas brown chocolate eyes flutter shut. Gally just stares.

Thomas hands go into Gally's short hair pulling Gally closer to his body. Gally melts into the kiss closing his emerald green eyes and his hands go on his hips. Gally nibbles on his lip until it was sore before pushing his tongue in bash Thomas lips and kissing him deeper. Thomas let's Gally take his breath away as Gally melts around him like chocolate.

Please let this be real Gally wishes. He can't be hurt again. Not like this he really loves Thomas. He doesn't know if this is lust, love, or pity. He can't have it unless he loves it and he doesn't want to be used again.

He pushes Thomas away. "Thomas," he says slowly and panting, making Thomas' skin get goosebumps. Gally is looking everywhere, that's not Thomas; they just stand there panting and not looking at each other.

"We shouldn't" gally says looking up into Thomas eyes. He shakes his head."we should Gally" he says before kissing Gallys neck.

Gallys hands go into Thomas' hair pulling him closer. He grunts at the feeling. He wants more he wants Thomas for his. 'Your not him' a voice says in Galley's head. Gally pushes Thomas a little. "Thomas no," he says again, not really showing he wants to stop. He doesn't want this. But he is not him.

"Thomas yes' 'Thomas says before the three time kissing Gallys lip and his mind goes blank. Thomas loves Gally, he wants Gally, he needs Gally. Yes he is an ass hole but he dosent care. They make their way to the bed and Thomas ends up on his back.

Gally rolls on his back putting Thomas on his lap. Fuck he loves this. Thomas hands on his body his lips on his. 'You are never going to be him, he will never love you like that,' the voice ays again.

Gally pulls away and flips them over. "Thomas'' Gally growls to him and Thomas looks up at him. "Gally'' he says back looking cute as hell. "I am not Newt you can't use me whenever you want because you miss him" Gally says looking into Thomas eyes.

Gally gets off of him and sits next to Thomas. "I know," Thomas says, sitting up. Gally scoffs and shakes his head. "I know" Thomas says louder now. Gally looks at him and looks for any sign of him lying to him. "I love you Gally," Thomas says to him.

Gallys heart skips and looks at him. He smiles and kisses Thomas. They laid in the bed the rest of the night just making out. Going from soft and sweet to hard and fast. For the first time in a long time Gally was happy with his life and Thomas was in it. 


End file.
